Year of the Spark: August 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: John hears about Elizabeth's date with Mike Branton and is jealous.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Ok, this was written because **Vixen in Violet **wanted a jealous John fic. Set during Sunday. I changed a few things and the time line might not correspond with the actual ep, but just bear with me. A short little fic that I hope you like!

* * *

Jealous John

By saphiretwin369

* * *

As Dr. Watson left the pier, Carson turned towards John and Ronon.

"What's up, Carson?" John asked as he swung his golf club in a practice hit.

"Fishing."

"What?" Ronon asked.

"Rodney and I are heading to the mainland to catch a fish that seems to be just like a trout. Care to join us? Sport of kings."

"I thought horse racing was the sport of kings?" John responded.

"For boring kings, maybe."

"Carson, you're Scottish. This is your game – wouldn't you rather be on the driving range?"

"Ach, it was never my thing. Come on – last chance."

John and Ronon looked at each other. "I think we're gonna pass," John answered for both of them.

"Alright – but don't be jealous when I return with a record-breaking space trout." Carson held out his hands in front of him to indicate the size of the fish.

"Don't worry, Doc. Can't speak for Ronon, but I'm not really the jealous type."

"Oh really?" Carson asked, not entirely believing him. He distinctly remembered John showing the signs of jealousy when Lucius had Elizabeth under his spell. "Well then that means you won't be jealous if I tell you Elizabeth has a hot date for lunch."

John's attention had been on the ball and his club up until that point. Now he looked at Carson. "Teyla told us the Elizabeth was having lunch with her today."

"I doubt it. Unless she dresses up nicely and wears perfume for Teyla. She seemed pretty embarrassed when I asked her about it. Wouldn't tell me who though." He chuckled. "Well, I'm off then." Carson left the pier leaving John to stare after him.

"You are jealous," Ronon stated.

"What?"

"What Beckett said about Weir having a hot date. You are jealous."

"No. I'm not. Because that would mean I care about her as," her paused. "Well, as more than a friend. Which I don't. So I'm not jealous."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was now several hours later and John, Ronon, and Rodney were having dinner in the mess hall. Carson had been able to successfully remove the tumor from Dr. Watson. Several people were injured from the first explosion, but fortunately the only fatality had been Dr. Houston.

Carson came up to the table where the three men were eating. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Pull up a chair, Doc." John said.

Carson sat down saying to the whole table but mostly to John, "So did you see Elizabeth in that green shirt? I think she was quite lovely in it."

John just gave the doctor a look, knowing he was teasing him.

"Yeah, she must have gotten dressed up for that Mike Branton guy." Rodney said.

"What?" John was still not believing it. "You mean Elizabeth actually did have a hot date?"

"Aye, Colonel." Carson answered.

Rodney also confirmed it. "I saw them eating lunch together when I went to get food for Katie and I. Why do you care if she has a hot date?" Sometimes Rodney could be so oblivious.

"Oh, no reason." John tried to play it off as no big deal. "I'm just surprised."

Unfortunately, Ronon jumped in. "He's jealous."

"Ronon…" There was a warning in John's voice, but he didn't deny it. A fact that Rodney quickly picked up on.

"You didn't deny it! You are jealous!"

"No, Rodney, I'm not."

"Oh you so are."

They continued to bicker for a while after that.

* * *

"So Elizabeth, you seeing Mike now?"

"It was just lunch, Carson. Lunch between two friends."

"A lunch that you dressed up for, I might add. Sounds more like a date to me," he teased.

"Alright, fine. It was a date," she conceded. "But we're not going to see each other. It was one date and that's all."

"Well that's good. Colonel Sheppard was jealous."

She looked at him questioningly. "What? Why would he be jealous?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "You can't be serious, lass. He's jealous because he likes you."

Before Elizabeth could respond to that, Carson left her office, heading back to the infirmary.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when she heard a knock on her door and John walked into her office.

"What can I do for you, John?"

"Just came to talk. I heard you had a hot date yesterday."

She shrugged. "I had lunch with Mike Branton yesterday. That was it."

"Well, did you, uh, have a nice time?" he tried to act nonchalant and like he didn't care, but Elizabeth could tell otherwise. And she hated how happy it made her to think he cared and that he really _was_ jealous. When Carson had told her that earlier, she dismissed it, thinking there was no way he could be. But now she was rethinking that.

"I had a very nice time in fact," she answered truthfully. She had had a nice time. Mike was interesting to talk to and she liked him. But just as a friend.

"Oh."

She smiled internally. She could tell it bothered him.

"So what else did you do yesterday morning on your day off?" he asked, trying to forget about Mike and her together.

They talked for a few minutes before John decided he should go and let her get back to work. He was just at the door when she called out.

"Oh, and John?" he turned around and looked at her. "Mike's not my type." She smiled at him and turned her attention to her laptop.

John had surprised expression on his face. He hadn't been expecting her to say that. "Good to know," he said, then left.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this. One where John decided to ask her what her type is. Should I?


End file.
